Something
by The-edge-of-reason
Summary: Hinata had to agree with the girls around her; Uchiha Sasuke was something alright. one-shot


Not my best work, might take it down at some point but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. uh...enjoy?

* * *

><p>Hinata had to agree with the girls around her; Uchiha Sasuke was <em>something<em> alright.

However, the young Hyuuga's thoughts on the Uchiha were decidedly different from that of the surrounding girls. They _adored_ the ice cube, whereas Hinata…

Well, let's just say Hinata didn't.

To be honest her feelings were almost the exact opposite to those of the surrounding girls. To put it bluntly Uchiha Sasuke was the most arrogant, stuck-up, cold, possessive, obsessive jerk Hinata ever had the misfortune of meeting. In her eyes all those "fan girls" obviously needed their eyes checked,

and their ears,

and their brains most likely.

Hinata didn't have the authority to be too harsh on them though; she had once harbored a _minor_ crush for the shinobi. Luckily she got out of that one; she would've gotten sick of him eventually and then she'd just be classed as just another Uchiha throw away.

Really though, regardless of her indifference to the brooding boy, the loud marriage proposals and confessions of love were a little annoying. Huh, it would suck to be his girlfriend right now, not that she's any better, the pink haired slu…

"IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

Oh for the love of…

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!"

Ok so the fan girls were a little annoying, the girlfriend; Much. Worse.

She was, however, now faced with a dilemma of sorts. From what they knew of her, Hyuuga Hinata was polite, shy and most of all quiet. She tensed in anticipation and a heartbeat later she was not disappointed

"IMPOSTER, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR SWEET HINA-CHAN!"

Hinata opened her mouth to explain that she was indeed Hyuuga Hinata and she was simply sick of the screaming when a decidedly masculine voice beat her to it

"She was most likely sick of the noise. You'll bring down the roof with your shouting. Hn, you're so annoying Sakura"

Though she was inclined to agree, one look at the now sniffing pinkette and she immediately discarded the thought. Of all the low…

"Uchiha Sasuke how DARE you!"

She only glimpsed his look of utter shock before continuing

"I'm disgusted by the way you treat your girlfriend! I thought you'd gotten over this sick fascination with making others feel small, obviously, I am once again mistaken!"

His look of shock gave way to confusion as she went on

"While I realize you're emotionally constipated, I'd thought you'd grown up enough to know how to make your opinions known without so carelessly hurting others"

Hinata huffed and then turned to leave, she really was sick of sharing even the same air as the arrogant man. However, before she could take even two steps, she was interrupted by a dozen high-pitched squeals of indignation. She let out a long sigh; she'd forgotten about the fan club. She knew one of them was about to lash out so she tensed and turned to meet whichever lunatic was about to verbally assault her. To her great surprise, it was Sakura who spoke, and it wasn't the friendly thanks she had been expecting either,

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT! NO ONE IS RUDE TO SASUKE WITHOUT FACING THE CONSEQUENCES! FIGHT ME HYUUGA, OH WAIT! THAT'S RIGHT, YOU'RE NO LONGER HYUUGA. I GUESS NO ONE WANTS YOU. HOW DO YOU STILL MANAGE TO THINK…"

Hinata didn't wait around to hear what she supposedly thought of herself, she was too shocked and angry, instead she turned back around and began walking away. She really didn't want to blemish her no-violence-outside-of-work record over Uchiha Sasuke. Unfortunately, this was obviously one of those things Haruno would not let die, Hinata turned just in time to intercept the kunai that was thrown by the furious pinkette or would have, if Sasuke hadn't caught it first. The fan girls fell strangely silent and waited for him to speak

"Firstly, Sakura, attack Hinata again and I swear to whatever deity is listening that I will chidori you into smithereens. You NEVER attack a comrade outside of training, especially when their back is turned. Secondly, before you say anything Hinata this is an ideal I've learned to respect and I realize my past actions do not support this."

The fangirls looked as if Santa Claus had just turned up in an Easter bunny costume with the tooth fairy on his arm. In other words; shocked and disbelieving. They took turns in shooting that look between both Sasuke and the former Heiress. Hinata could see clearly what they were thinking; what makes _her_ so special that Uchiha-I'm-an-emotionless-icecube-with-no-concern-for-anyone-else-Sasuke is willing to protect her so strongly. Quite frankly the white-eyed girl was as shocked as they were but she was confident she hid it better. It seemed though that Uchiha wasn't satisfied with the chaos caused by his last statement, for he went on

"Thirdly, to everyone; Sakura. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend."

At this, the group of previously silent girls quickly began chattering loudly again, each proclaiming that this was due to the Uchiha's interest in them. Fights quickly broke out but before Hinata could take in the full scale of the battle she was met with two cold black eyes.

"Hinata."

In contrast to his earlier tone her name was barely a whisper. She had been shocked at his previous spiel yet her shock was nothing in comparison to her reaction to just her _name_. That whisper nearly sent all the breath from the kunoichi's lungs, well, before she remembered the arrogance of the man who spoke it.

"Uchiha"

Her tone was cold. Hinata could have sworn she saw his eyes flash but she put it down to a trick of the light, afterall what reason was there for Sasuke to be affected at all in her presence; she was, such a _weak_ shinobi after all.

"Hinata, you're being foolish"

Ah, so there it was. He would now go on to state how she was always foolish, how she was always trying to protect someone else when she couldn't even fend for herself. Ha, predictable.

"Uchiha I'm quite aware that, in your eyes, I always am. However, not everyone thinks so"

He then proceeded to smirk and take her completely by surprise,

"So that's what this is about, you've been ignoring me for a whole month over one stupid misunderstanding"

Her eyes widened fractionally then narrowed

"I can assure you, I've neither been ignoring you or indeed have any idea what you're talking about"

If possible his smirk got even wider

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Exactly one month and three days ago you came in early from work whilst I was sitting talking to your teammates who'd come by to see you. Kiba was teasing me about Sakura's continued infatuation with me by stating that I was encouraging her by talking about how quiet you are, as she'd take that as a _bad_ thing. I was just replying sarcastically that of course I'd dump you for Sakura since you are so foolish and weak whereas Sakura just had the biggest intellect and strength which she demonstrated so well by groveling at my feet, when I assume you walked in. You then proceeded to ignore me. For a month. Thanks"

Instantly she stopped glaring and swiftly began to do her best imitation of a tomato.

"Uh… sorry?"

Sasuke laughed then, picked Hinata up, swung her round then stopped,

"Forgiven, on one condition."

She took a deep breath then looked him in the eyes to continue,

"Next time, shout at me or something. I don't want to wait a month wondering why my girlfriend won't talk to me whilst freaking out at every casualty report because no one will tell me which missions she's on."

She smiled sheepishly.

"Agreed. Oh and Sasuke; I'm really sorry."

He just smiled, a true smile, tilted her face up and kissed her. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly responded. She could admit it to herself now; she had missed him.

Hinata had to agree with the girls around her; Uchiha Sasuke was _something_.


End file.
